IhumanosGato perdido
by lori777
Summary: Watanuki es un gatito que perdió a su amo, porque éste murió. Doumeki lo salvará de las calles para llevarlo a casa por siempre. Yaoi DouWata 104


**xxxHOLiC © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Yaoi. Posibles spoilers.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de algunos personajes fueron modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor, es decir mi xD**

**De antemano gracias por los ****reviews :P **

**~*~*[MASCOTA-Gato perdido -]*~*~**

Doumeki estaba cansado, se había dedicado todo el día a limpiar su casa, sobre todo la biblioteca, y bueno, el lugar donde reside es un enorme templo, por ello fue tan pesado mantenerlo en orden. Enlistando los preparativos finales, el joven se dedico a llevar las bolsas de basura a su lugar designado pero nunca creyó encontrar algo entre la basura. Primero observó un zapato, luego una pierna, y llevado por la curiosidad, moviendo algunas bolsas, descubrió finalmente un cuerpo, era un joven gato, un inhumano* (N/A. *los inhumanos son una subespecie humana con rasgos de animales. –Mascotas-). .

El joven era lindo, su cabello corto y negro, con largas y finas orejas, sus ojos sus azul cielo y su piel es clara., viste con una camisa a rayas horizontales y unos jeans rotos. Pero estaba herido, además de la ropa traía puesto un collar con un hermoso cascabel. Doumeki miró a la victima y dedujo que alguien cerca de su casa pudo haberlo lastimado, por donde vive se da muchos casos de discriminación contra los inhumanos Doumeki sintió lastima por el jovencito y decidió ayudarlo, así que lo introdujo hasta su casa.

Watanuki Kimihiro… fue el nombre que Doumeki leyó en la placa del collar con el cascabel. Como no sabía mucho de primeros auxilios, simplemente lo acostó en un futón y lo cubrió con una manta suave, muy cómoda. Mientras Doumeki preparaba su cena y la de su invitado, Watanuki soñaba con los hechos que lo llevaron hasta ese basurero. Watanuki es huérfano, cuando era muy pequeño unas personas horribles mataron a sus padres, entonces creció solo pero así como Doumeki lo halló en las calles, un hombre lo encontró a él en ese tiempo, él era inglés y tenía una dulce sonrisa, aunque muy misteriosa.

Watanuki Kimihiro… fue el nombre que el hombre le puso, lo educo y cuido de él como si fuera su propio hijo. El hombre inglés vivía con otro inhumano, un joven conejo blanco. Watanuki se llevaba bien con él, después de todo al joven solo le gustaba dormir todo el día, era alguien algo flojo. Los tres eran una familia feliz, incluso Watanuki aprendió como cocinar de su amo. Pero un día el amo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, les dijo a sus queridos "hijo" que iba a morir, Watanuki no pudo soportarlo, no quería que su amo muriera, pero sucedió.

Yue murió unos días después de tristeza, y Watanuki se quedó solo sin su amo. Destrozado comenzó a vagar por las calles con la última ropa que utilizo, así fue como llegó hasta aquel basurero, cansado de haber caminado tanto, de no probar alimento, cansado de continuar solo. El olor de la cocina inundo la sala, y despertó a Watanuki, el gato asustado, miró por todos lados para ver si reconocía algo pero no fue así. Entonces apareció Doumeki con una bandeja de comida, se acercó a Watanuki e intentó tomarle la temperatura para descartar una fiebre.

La cercanía de Doumeki puso nervioso a Watanuki y reacciono mordiendo la mano del joven El joven gato estaba mordiendo a Doumeki con fuerza, el joven hizo un gesto de dolor pero no se molesto, Doumeki estiro su mano libre para colocarla sobre la cabeza del muchacho gato. El joven al sentir el contacto apretó sus dientes con más fuerza.

— No hagas eso por favor, duele — dijo Doumeki recuperando su rostro tranquilo, sin gestos. El gato lo miró a la cara, entonces soltó la mano del joven.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto Watanuki molesto.

— Doumeki Shizuka — dijo el otro, mirándose su mano, la herida de la mordida sangraba. — Tú eres Watanuki Kimihiro, ¿verdad? — afirmo el chico acercándose para tomar la placa del collar, Watanuki miró más de cerca la herida de Doumeki, sintió culpa.

— Lo… lo siento — dijo entre apenado y molesto, tomo la mano de Doumeki y por instinto lamió la herida para hacerla sanar.

Doumeki no se incomodo con aquel al contrario, imito al gato para ayudarlo. Uso su lengua para lamer un raspón del rostro de Watanuki, las orejitas y la cola del gato se erizaron al contacto del jovencito. Doumeki estaba feliz, aunque no lo demostrara su rostro sin gestos, porque Watanuki estaba herido en muchas partes de su cuerpo de porcelana. Por alguna extraña razón Doumeki quería "devorar" a Watanuki.

— Me gustas — dijo de repente el chico dueño de la casa con el rostro de Watanuki frente a frente, Watanuki se sonrojo como tomate y después araño el rostro de Doumeki, éste se alejo un poco.

— Pero, pero… si nos acabamos de conocer… — replico Watanuki estresado, ese tipo era extraño.

— No importa, me gustas — dijo Doumeki tomando la muñeca de Watanuki, asustado, el joven volvió a lanzar un zarpazo pero esta vez Doumeki atrapo su mano, así lo tenía bajo control, ambas manos capturadas.

— ¡¡Suéltame, me lastimas!! — ordeno el joven gato pero el otro no hizo mucho caso. Y sin más, Watanuki volvió a morder a Doumeki pero esta vez en el brazo.

— Eres muy violento — dijo Doumeki con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Quién es violento, idiota? ¡¡Tú me estas lastimando!! ¡Maldito sadomasoquista! — comenzó a gritar Watanuki con fuerza, tenía una potente voz.

— Cállate — dijo Doumeki con voz normal, Watanuki se molesto.

— ¡¡No me calló!! ¡Suéltame de una buena vez, bastardo! — siguió gritando el joven tenía mal carácter, para colmo lo volvió a morder.

— Oi, deja de morderme — exclamo Doumeki.

— Lo haré si me… — pero el chico no pudo continuar porque Doumeki lo besó fue la mejor idea que tuvo para hacerlo callar de una buena vez.

Lo besó hasta hacerlo caer en el mismo futón, Watanuki forcejeo un poco pero no pudo quitarse a la enorme bestia de encima. _«Amo… Clow-sama, auxilio, esta persona es demasiado molesta __T-T_» pensaba Watanuki mientras estaba con Doumeki. La noche avanzó despacio, siendo una agonía para el pequeño gato. Watanuki estaba sentado cubierto con una sabana, sus orejas agachadas, y su cola enroscada.

— Kimihiro — susurró una voz, el gato se espanto y se erizo por completo. — Oi, tonto — dijo la misma voz, entonces Watanuki se molesto.

— ¿A quién llamas tonto, idiota? — replico el joven gato. Doumeki se sonrió de lado.

— Ven aquí — señalo un espacio a lado de su persona, Watanuki refunfuño pero obedeció.

— Aquí estoy, contento… — exclamo el gato. Doumeki lo rodeo con sus enormes brazos.

— Watanuki Kimihiro… nunca te dejare solo — dijo el joven, entonces el gato se quedo quieto.

— Es una promesa Doumeki Shizuka — dijo el jovencito sonrojado.

— Si eso es lo que quieres, eso será… una promesa… — reafirmo el joven, y después de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**FIN**

**Extra.**

_«Amo Clow, tengo un nuevo dueño…es un tragón, muy grosero, y siempre tiene una cara que me molesta pero… es muy noble y cuida de mí, hasta ahora ha cumplido su promesa… Amo Clow creo que he encontrado el lugar que me prometiste, un lugar donde no estaré nunca solo». _Watanuki estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera reparo en la presencia de Doumeki.

— Oi, se quema — dijo el joven. Watanuki echó un grito y controlo la situación. Doumeki no hizo nada, se quedo de pie junto al marco de la puerta, Watanuki se molesto con él pero con un beso de Doumeki se calmo todo.

**Extra. FIN**

_**Lori777**_


End file.
